À demi mot
by Meish Kaos
Summary: 2019, Poudlard. Quelle est l'occupation favorite des étudiants dissipés ? Faire passer des petits mots en classe, voyons ! Albus Severus et Scorpius ne s'en priveront certainement pas. Après tout, le professeur a le dos tourné... n'est-ce pas ?


**Titre : **À demi-mot  
**Auteur : **Meish Kaos  
**Bêta : **Archea  
**Pairing : **Albus Severus / Scorpius  
**Rating : **PG  
**Genre : **Humour, Romance  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR. Le reste est un produit de mon imagination surchauffée.  
**Note :** Écrit pour Arcadiane dans le cadre de la communauté d'échange de Noël « Sous le Sapin ».  
**Note 2 :** Les fautes d'orthographes dans le début de l'histoire sont totalement volontaires et assumées... Souvenez-vous qu'à 13, 14, 15 ans, il est commun d'écrire n'importe comment.

**********

**À demi-mot**

**2017 : Première année **

_Boulette de papier lancée en cours de potion  
_---------------  
Tes cheveux ses n'importe koi Potter

_Boulette de papier chiffonnée et lancée tout près du chaudron de Scorpius  
_---------------  
VA CREVÉ MALFOY

_Boulette de papier lancée de façon à heurter le derrière de la tête d'Al  
_---------------  
Et pourquoi tu porte des nom de morts ? Tes parent voulait vraiment te porté la poisse !

_Boulette de papier lancée de plus en plus près du chaudron de Scorpius  
_---------------  
Come si Scorpius s'était mieu ! Scorpion de mauvaise foi sa te va vrai ment bien !

_Boulette de papier prise dans les cheveux d'Al  
_---------------  
Respès anvers ma famille Potter

_Boulette de papier lancée dans le chaudron (qui provoque une explosion et qui ne sera donc jamais lue)  
_---------------  
Va relire mes 2 derniés mot et fou moi la paix !!!

**2018 : Deuxième année**

_Morceau de parchemin envoyé d'un Wingardium Leviosa en cours de sortilèges  
_---------------  
Hé, Malfoy, on dit que tu a été pri dans l'équipe de Serpentard ?

_Écrit à l'endos du premier parchemin et renvoyé de la même façon  
_---------------  
En koi sa te regarde, Potter ?

_Écrit à la suite du second message avec un gribouillage victorieux  
_---------------  
Mon frère va t'écrasé tu va voir ! ^___^

_Écrit d'une main blasée sur le même parchemin  
_---------------  
Au moin, ton frère a été prit dans l'équipe, lui.

_Billet intercepté par le professeur et renvoyé en double exemplaire  
_---------------  
VA CREVER MALFOY  
_**Mot du professeur : Messieurs, puisque ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous avertis, vous me copierez vingt fois « Je ne dois pas me servir des sortilèges appris en classe pour bavarder avec mes camarades » pour demain matin. **_

_Billet inséré discrètement dans la poche d'Al après la classe  
_---------------  
T'ai pas mon « camarades », Potter.

_Billet lancé sur le bureau de Scorpius pendant le cours suivant  
_---------------  
Toi non plus, Malfoy.

On doit se mettre en groupe entre Maison, tu veu te mettre avec moi ?

**2019 : Troisième année**

_Mot glissé devant Scorpius pendant le cours de divination  
_---------------  
Ma cousine Rose est amoureuse de toi.

_Écrit sur le haut du devoir d'Al  
_---------------  
Je sais même pas qui c'est.

_Griffonné sur un morceau de parchemin déchiré  
_---------------  
Elle est à Serdaigle. Si tu viens chez moi pendant les fêtes, je vais te la présenter.

_Écrit à la suite du dernier mot  
_---------------  
C'est la petite rousse ?

_Boulette lancée à la tête de Scorpius et accompagné d'un regard incendiaire  
_---------------  
Ça c'est ma soeur Lily et elle est à Gryffondor, idiot ! Rose est brune et de notre année. Tu vas voir, elle est gentille.  
Allez, viens à la maison pour Noël !

_Boulette renvoyée de la même façon  
_---------------  
De toute façon, les filles ça m'intéresse pas. Et puis j'ai dit à personne dans ma famille qu'on est amis.  
Mon père va me tuer.

_Mot passé plus discrètement après un avertissement du professeur  
_---------------  
Il va te tuer parce que tu t'intéresses pas aux filles ou parce qu'on est amis ?

_Griffonné à la suite des prédictions d'Albus  
_---------------  
Crétin :)

_Griffonné à côté du dernier mot de Scorpius  
_---------------  
Toi-même :P

_Envoyé d'un sortilège de Wingardium Leviosa une semaine plus tard  
_---------------  
J'ai demandé à mon père.

_Envoyé par le même sortilège sous le nez de Scorpius  
_---------------  
Alors ?

_Envoyé dans les cheveux d'Al  
_---------------  
J'ai faillit être déshérité.

_Envoyé dans le col de la robe de Scorpius  
_---------------  
Alooooors ?

_Envoyé dans la figure d'Al  
_---------------  
Il a dit oui.

_Envoyé au-dessus du bureau de Scorpius, accompagné d'une pluie de confettis (qui leur vaut une retenue)  
_---------------  
OUAIS !!! SCORPIUS CHEZ LES POTTER !!!

**2020 : Quatrième année **

_Note sous forme d'avion volant, envoyé pendant le cours de métamorphose  
_---------------  
Hé, Al ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'évites ou quoi ? Tu ne me parles plus depuis hier ! J'ai fait un truc qui t'a pas plu ?

_Griffonné à la suite du mot précédent  
_---------------  
Mais non, arrête de te faire des idées.

_Porté par les ailes du même avion  
_---------------  
Tu as les yeux rouges. Tu as pleuré ?

_Avion chiffonné envoyé à la tête de Scorpius  
_---------------  
Je ne pleure pas, Malfoy ! Je ne suis plus un bébé !

_Nouvelle note, en forme de montgolfière  
_---------------  
Au fait, tu as été pris aux essais, finalement ?

_Écrit sur un morceau de parchemin déchiré  
_---------------  
Non. Mon frère ne veut pas de tapettes dans l'équipe.

_Écrit à la suite du même parchemin  
_---------------  
Ton frère est un connard.

Attend, il t'a traité de tapette ??? Je vais lui péter la gueule !!!

_Mot accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules  
_---------------  
C'est pas la première fois. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Et je sais bien que Peakes est meilleure que moi.

_Boulette envoyée à la tête d'Al  
_---------------  
On s'en fiche, qu'elle soit meilleure que toi ou pas ! Tout le monde sait que TU es meilleur que ton frère.  
Et c'est quoi cette histoire de tapette ! Mon meilleur ami n'est pas une tapette !

_Boulette renvoyée à la tête de Scorpius  
_---------------  
En fait, si.

_Morceau de parchemin accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil étonné  
_---------------  
Comment ça ?

_Boulette de papier envoyée grâce à un sort de catapulte  
_---------------  
Je préfère les mecs.

_Boulette de papier renvoyée de la même façon, avec un grand sourire  
_---------------  
Et alors ? Ça fait pas de toi une tapette pour autant !

_Avion de papier envoyé avec un sourire hésitant  
_---------------  
Bah, j'en sais rien. Je pensais que tu… j'en sais rien.

_Boulette de papier envoyée à la tête d'Al  
_---------------  
Quoi, tu penses que je t'aurais laissé tomber pour ça ? Connard ! Ton frère et toi, vous êtes vraiment de la même famille !

_Morceau de parchemin enfoncé dans la narine droite de Scorpius  
_---------------  
VA CREVER, MALFOY !

_Boulette de papier lancée dans le col de la robe d'Al  
_---------------  
Bon, alors, tu peux venir chez moi pour Noël, cette année ?

_Note en forme d'avion volant, interceptée par le professeur et renvoyée en double exemplaire  
_---------------  
Bien sûr que je peux.  
_**Mot du professeur : Messieurs, bien que j'encourage les rapprochements entre Maisons, votre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera sérieusement compromise si vous continuez à vous passer des messages dans mon cours. Venez me voir à la fin de la classe, je vous prie, nous discuterons de votre punition. **_

**2021 : Cinquième année**

_Petit cœur en papier envoyé la veille de la St-Valentin en cours d'Astronomie  
_---------------  
Ma cousine Rose m'a demandé si tu voudrais être son valentin.

_Parchemin façonné en forme de panneau « stop »  
_---------------  
Je ne suis pas intéressé. Pourquoi te l'a-t-elle demandé à toi ?

_Griffonné à l'arrière du mot précédent  
_---------------  
Probablement parce qu'elle craignait de se faire jeter en public. Ou alors un truc stupide concernant le fait que ça doit être les garçons qui doivent demander. Rose est assez bizarre sur ces sujets-là.  
Pourquoi elle ne t'intéresse pas ? Elle est gentille pourtant.

_Écrit sur le haut de la carte du ciel d'Al  
_---------------  
La gentillesse n'est pas tout.

_Écrit à la suite du mot précédent  
_---------------  
C'est une Serdaigle, elle est intelligente.

_Envoyé vers Al d'un geste brusque, accompagné d'un soupir agacé  
_---------------  
Dis-donc, tu ne chercherais pas à me caser par hasard ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu perds ton temps.

_Renvoyé vers Scorpius sans le regarder  
_---------------  
Pourquoi ? Tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un ?

_Boulette de papier lancée dans les cheveux d'Al  
_---------------  
Tu ne crois pas que je t'en aurais parlé, non ? Cacher un truc comme ça à son meilleur ami ! Tu me le cacherais, si tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un ?

_Renvoyé à nouveau sans un regard  
_---------------  
… ça dépend.

_Envoyé à la tête d'Al  
_---------------  
Va crever, Potter ! C'est moi le Serpentard qui ne devrait pas se révéler, ici !  
À qui tu t'intéresses ?

_Lancé à la figure de Scorpius, accompagné d'un regard mauvais  
_---------------  
Avec une réponse comme ça, tu peux te tâter pour que je t'en parle !

_Note en forme de petit cœur, accompagnée d'un sourire séducteur  
_---------------  
Je devrais plutôt te tâter, TOI. J'aurais une meilleure chance d'obtenir des résultats !

_Griffonné derrière la note précédente et renvoyé avec une moue écœurée  
_---------------  
Va crever, Malfoy.

**2022 : Sixième année**

_Missive en forme de petit cœur, envoyé le jour de la St-Valentin, en plein cours d'Arithmancie  
_---------------  
Albus Severus Potter, accepterais-tu d'être mon valentin cette année ?

_Écrit sur un bout de parchemin déchiré  
_---------------  
… par les burnes de Merlin, t'es devenu dingue ou quoi ?

_Renvoyé d'une chiquenaude, accompagné d'un grand sourire narquois  
_---------------  
Donc, ce n'est pas de moi que tu es amoureux !

_Boulette de papier lancée à la tête de Scorpius  
_---------------  
Tu n'en as pas encore assez avec ça ? Ça fait un an que tu t'obstines !

_Pliage en forme de Vif d'Or  
_---------------  
Je finirai bien par découvrir la vérité ! Pas possible, cacher un truc pareil à son meilleur ami…  
Bon, alors, tu acceptes d'être mon valentin ou pas ?

_Rédigé à l'arrière d'une copie du dernier devoir de potion  
_---------------  
… si c'est juste une manœuvre pour me faire avouer à qui je m'intéresse, c'est non.

_Pliage en forme de sourire réjoui  
_---------------  
Ce qui signifie que si je te le proposais sérieusement, tu dirais oui ?

_À l'endos du pliage, retourné pour faire un sourire triste  
_---------------  
Tu ne me le proposeras jamais sérieusement, donc nous ne le saurons jamais.  
Idiot.

_Boulette de papier envoyée à la tête d'Al  
_---------------  
Tu es une telle midinette, Al.  
Allez, crache le morceau. Je sais déjà que c'est un mec, tu n'aimes pas les filles.

_Boulette de papier envoyée à la tête de Scorpius  
_---------------  
Pourquoi t'insistes ?

_Morceau de parchemin qui sera confisqué par le professeur et qui ne sera donc jamais lu par Al  
_---------------  
Parce que je veux savoir si c'est moi. Je veux savoir si j'ai une chance avec toi. Je veux savoir si je dois continuer à prétendre que tu es mon meilleur ami ou si je peux commencer à rêver de toi autrement.

_Mot discrètement glissé dans la poche de Scorpius à la fin du cours  
_---------------  
Quelle peau de vache, celle-là. Trois rouleaux de parchemin pour de la copie. Tu as toute ma sympathie, mon vieux.  
Tu m'écrivais quoi, au fait ?

_Mot glissé de la même façon dans la poche d'Al au début du cours de botanique  
_---------------  
Bah, rien qui ait vraiment de l'importance, t'inquiètes.

Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? Je suis sérieux.

**2023 : Septième année**

_Post-it laissé sur le manuel de métamorphose de Scorpius  
_---------------  
Je t'aime.

_Laissé sur le bureau d'Al, en cours de potion  
_---------------  
Moi aussi, mais si tu pouvais éviter de laisser traîner ça à la vue de tous… Je n'ai encore dit à personne de ma famille que nous sortions ensemble.  
Mon père va me tuer.

_Glissé près du chaudron de Scorpius  
_---------------  
Ton père va te tuer parce que je laisse mes mots d'amour à la vue de tous ou parce qu'il ne sait pas que nous sortons ensemble ?

_Mot ensorcelé pour coller au front d'Al  
_---------------  
Crétin :)

_Morceau de parchemin plié en deux, laissé sur la balance de Scorpius  
_---------------  
Toi-même :P

_Boulette de papier lancée à la tête d'Al  
_---------------  
Il y a au moins une chose que j'ai toujours sue à ton sujet.

_Mot accompagné d'un regard perplexe  
_---------------  
Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

_Avion en papier accompagné d'un grand sourire narquois  
_---------------  
Tes cheveux, c'est n'importe quoi, Potter.

_Boulette de papier lancée dans le chaudron de Scorpius, qui provoque une explosion, leur vaut une semaine de retenue (dont ils profiteront bien) et qui ne sera donc jamais lue  
_---------------  
VA CREVER, MALFOY !!!

**Fin**


End file.
